nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Stalfos
Stalfos is the name given to a species of skeletal creatures found in The Legend of Zelda series, originating in the original The Legend of Zelda for the NES and appearing in every main game in the series since in some form. It is the only species to have appeared in every Zelda video game since the original, beating out the Octorok with the release of Twilight Princess. It's even appeared in spin offs such as Freshly-Picked Tingle's Rosy Rupeeland and Link's Crossbow Training, they have since continued to appear in every game released after Twilight Princess. Their appearance greatly changes with each game, though the essence remains the same - skeletons with a desire to thwart Link, the series' protagonist. Stalfos are usually made of human skeletons but Breath of the Wild started to introduce new sub-species of Stalfos based on the skeletons of other types of enemies like the Bokoblins. ''The Legend of Zelda'' series ''The Legend of Zelda'' Stalfos only appear in Dungeons, and in the first quest walk around aimlessly and only take a few hits before bieng defeated. But in the second quest they shoot thier swords at you, much like the overworld Lynels. ''The Legend of Zelda II: The Adventure of Link'' Stalfos are found in various palaces, this time they use a sword and a shield. There are two varieties of Stalfos in this game one being red and the other blue, the blue is the strongest and can jump and perform a downthrust while the reds are unable to do so. ''The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past'' In this game the regular Salfos throw their bones at Link rather than using a Sword and they can jump to avoid his attacks. There are also larger Stalfos called Stalfos Knights that use a sword and can be only damaged by a bomb. A stronger version of these two types of Stalfos called Parutamu are also found in this game, they have the same attacks as regular Stalfos. ''The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening'' Stalfos have no attacks other than the ability to jump into Link. A large Stalfos called Master Stalfos, appears as the mini-boss of Catfish's Maw. He must be battle four time to be defeated. ''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' In this game Stalfos have once again swords and shields as their weaponry but are frequently battled in pairs. In the Forest Temple and while escaping Ganon's Castle, Link must slay the second Stalfos within a certain amount of time after beating the first. If he defeats one but fails to fell the other quickly enough, the beaten Stalfos will be revived and must be defeated again, only the one targeted by Link will strike.In this game it is said that an Hylian who lost his way in the Lost Woods will become a Stalfos ''The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask'' Igos du Ikana and his Servants are Stalfos knights. Aside from them, no other Stalfos appear in the game. ''The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages''/''The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons'' Regular Stalfos appear throughout both games, similar in appearance and attack method to those from Link's Awakening, there is also a Stalfos known as Cap'n who was once the husband of Queen Ambi and was transformed in Stalfos after being lost at sea. ''The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker'' They are larger than their previous incarnations, and as such, much slower. They are swinging around Gigantic Maces this time and can loose balance while using them.After dealing them enough damage they will be shattered into several fragments and the head can be targeted. ''The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords'' There are two types of Stalfos in this game. The first type walks around and only damages the Links by contact, but the second type attacks by jumping around and throwing bones at him like their A Link to the Past incarnation. ''The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures'' In this game there are standard-sized Stalfos as well as larger ones. Some merely walk around, while others throw bones at Link and jump away when he attacks them. Other Stalfos wield swords, Additionally there are four giant Stalfos fought during the battle against Ganon. ''The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap'' In this game there are two type of Stalfos, blue and red. The blue ones will try to dash toward Link in hope to hurt him or will try to crush him by jumping over him, while the red ones will only throw their bones at him. ''The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess'' They carry once again a sword and a shield as weaponry but their shield can be metalic or wooden and they resurrect if their bones aren't bombed once they are defeated. ''The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass'' There are two varieties of Stalfos in this games. the regulkar ones that throw bones and the ones known as the Stalfos Warriors and recognizable for their hat and their use of a sword. ''The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks'' In Spirit Tracks, they are the same as their Phantom Hourglass incarnation but they are more agressive and seem to attack more often. Both variants found in Phantom Hourglass are the same ones found in Spirit Tracks. ''The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword'' In this game Stalfos have two swords at the same time which are used offensively but also defensively, the player must slash in the spot left open by their swords with the motion controls to defeat them. A variant named Stalmaster is also seen in the game, this Stalfos has four arms and weapons rather than two and is more difficult to defeat. ''The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds'' In A Link Between Worlds, they are the same as their A Link to the Past incarnation. ''The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes'' They are also the same as their A Link to the Past incarnation. A huge Stalfos named Stalchampion serves as the boss of the Desert Temple. ''The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild'' Human Stalfos are absent from Breath of the Wild but new version make their debut in the game, the Stalkoblin, the Stalmoblin, the Stalizalfos, the Stalhorse and the Stalnox which act as a miniboss. They are reanimated skeletons of various living creatures found in Hyrule and can only be fought at night. ''Hyrule Warriors'' series In Hyrule Warriors, Hyrule Warriors Legends and Hyrule Warriors: Definitive Edition, the Stalfos are captains commanding Stalchildren who serves as common troops. Stalmasters also appears as stronger captains that serves as elite troops. In-game description ''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' Lure it close to you and watch its movement carefully! Attack it when it drops its guard! -Navi ''The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker'' These skeleton warriors attack by violently swinging their gigantic maces around. Even if they're shattered to pieces, they'll reform unless their heads are destroyed. ''The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap'' Appears in dungeons. Blue ones jump, and red ones throw bones. See what happens when you remove their heads with the Gust Jar. ''The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess'' What is this thing?! No matter how much we tear it apart, it just comes right back together again... Are we gonna have to bash his bones into bits to keep him from reforming?! -Midna ''The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword'' This skeleton soldier is born of the dead. In its previous life, it was an ordinary knight, but undeath has improved its combat abilities. It is possible to overpower it with a well-timed shield bash during the creature's attack. -Fi ''The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild'' Stalkoblin The remains of Bokoblins appear in the dark of the night. While they're fragile enough to crumble from a single blow, as long as a skull remains intact, they'll continue to pull themselves back together and go on fighting. Sometimes the body will pick up the wrong skull, but this doesn't seem to be a problem... -Sheikah Slate Stalmoblin The remains of Moblins appear in the dark of night. Even the toughest Moblins become fragile when they're little more than a pile of bones, so they'll crumble after just a few attacks. However, as long as a skull remains intact, they'll continue to pull themselves back together to go on fighting. -Sheikah Slate Stalizalfos The remains of Lizalfos appear in the dark of the night. They're as sly as ever, even now that they're just some bones stacked atop each other. However, their bodies are much more fragile, and a single solid hit can reduce them to pieces. If a skull remains intact, they will pull themselves back up and continue to fight. They've been known to grab the wrong skull at times, but they never seem to mind... -Sheikah Slate Stalhorse This skeletal horse is ridden by monsters. It was once a regular horse, but Ganon's power revived it from death. It cannot maintain its bone structure in the daytime. -Sheikah Slate Stalnox The mere remains of what was once a giant monster known as a Hinox. These skeletal beasts appear at nighttime. Much like their living counterparts, the Stalnox will tear entire trees from the ground to use as weapons. Furthermore, even if it appears defeated at first, it will keep coming back for more as long as its eye is left intact. -Sheikah Slate List of games Main games *''The Legend of Zelda'' - NES *''Zelda II: The Adventure of Link'' - NES *''The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past'' - SNES *''The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening'' - Game Boy *''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' - Nintendo 64 *''The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages'' - Game Boy Color *''The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages'' - Game Boy Color *''The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords'' - Game Boy Advance *''The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker'' - GameCube *''The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventure'' - GameCube *''The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap'' - Game Boy Advance *''The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess'' - Wii, GameCube *''The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass'' - Nintendo DS *''The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks'' - Nintendo DS *''The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword'' - Wii *''The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds'' - Nintendo 3DS *''The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes'' - Nintendo 3DS *''The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild'' - Nintendo Switch Remakes *''The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker HD'' - Wii U *''The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess HD'' - Wii U *''The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening (Switch)'' - Nintendo Switch Spin-off *''Freshly-Picked Tingle's Rosy Rupeeland'' - Nintendo DS *''Link's Crossbow Training'' - Wii *''Hyrule Warriors'' - Wii U *''Hyrule Warriors Legends'' - 3DS *''Hyrule Warriors: Definitive Edition'' - Nintendo Switch Category:The Legend of Zelda enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda species Category:Enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda bosses Category:Mini-bosses Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Smash Run enemies Category:Stalfos